O ritual do relógio
by Saint Nemui
Summary: Ao ressuscitar os cavaleiros de ouro, Saori traz Aioros e Shion na forma de bebês. Até que uma solução seja encontrada, os pequenos receberão os cuidados de seus entes queridos. Mas isso não significa que tudo ocorrerá bem...
**Nota:** História escrita para o Coculto Azul, um amigo oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade OA Fanfics.

* * *

 **O ritual do relógio**

* * *

Quando a porta do salão do mestre se abriu, o aprendiz de cavaleiro disparou em uma corrida emocionada, chorando e de braços abertos para o cavaleiro de ouro que acabava de sair. Dera o seu melhor para não demonstrar a preocupação enquanto a guerra acontecia, porque todos pareciam muito concentrados na batalha, mas agora estava tudo bem, certo? Kiki saltou sem medir as forças e pousou desengonçado nos braços de Mu, que o abraçou de volta.

"Mestre Mu! Eu fiquei com tanto medo de te perder! O senhor voltou! O senhor voltou!"

"Sim, eu voltei, Kiki", respondeu Mu, sorrindo. "Tudo graças à deusa Athena. Desculpe por te deixar preocupado."

"Mestre Mu…!"

Kiki desatou a chorar, sob os olhares sorridentes daqueles que esperaram do lado de fora. Havia cavaleiros já ressuscitados: Aioria, Shaka, Aldebaran, Saga, Milo, Afrodite, Shura, Camus e Dohko. O último aproximou-se do garoto e bagunçou-lhe os cabelos, com certa força, mas afetuosamente.

"Que bom, não é, garoto? E pensar que a destruição do inferno criaria uma passagem que permitisse a passagem de nossos espíritos para o mundo dos vivos. E Athena-sama encontrou uma forma de nos ressuscitar e revitalizar nossos antigos corpos…"

"Siiim! Eu juro que vou retribuir pra Saori virando um cavaleiro!"

"Ora, então tem um longo caminho a percorrer!"

"Tudo bem! Com o mestre Mu me ajudando, eu sei que vou conseguir!"

"Kiki…", respondeu Mu, cheio de gratidão.

A conversa continuou sobre a futura carreira de cavaleiro de Kiki, enquanto os demais aguardavam os últimos a serem ressuscitados. Aioria não parava de andar de um lado ao outro, às vezes arrumando os cabelos sem necessidade.

Um tempo depois, Máscara da Morte saltou para fora do salão do Grande Mestre.

"Rá! Estou de volta, perdedores! Agora vão ter que me aguentar, e não pensem que eu vou desaparecer daqui tão cedo!"

Vários olhares acompanharam em silêncio Máscara da Morte descer as escadas, até que alguns deles suspiraram. Continuaram esperando, alguns há horas, pois queriam ouvir as palavras do lendário Aioros e do falecido grande mestre Shion. Afinal, ambos eram homens importantíssimos para o Santuário.

Passaram-se mais de duas horas. Alguns deles cogitaram desistir de esperar, mas Saga insistiu que continuassem ali, por respeito aos dois homens. Diante do questionamento do fato de ter sido ele o causador das mortes de ambos, respondeu:

"É exatamente por isso que vou esperar aqui, não importa quanto tempo leve. Devo desculpas a ambos. E quero que vocês também façam o mesmo, pois todos, em certa medida, me apoiaram quando corrompi o Santuário. Sei que foram enganados, mas… acho que devemos a eles."

Diante de sua resposta, todos concordaram em ficar ali. Não tiveram de esperar muito mais. Contudo, não viram o resultado esperado. Da porta, foi a própria Saori que saiu, carregando dois bebês nus, um em cada braço. Um deles estava encolhido, como se estivesse com medo, enquanto segurava alguns cachos de cabelo verdes na cabeça. O outro ria e apontava para alguma coisa longe, sem parar de se mexer e tentando escapar do colo da deusa. Saori parou diante dos cavaleiros.

"Tive um problema com Aioros e Shion… Infelizmente, os corpos deles se deterioraram demais ao longo destes anos… E só consegui trazê-los de volta com essa forma… de bebês."

Aioria veio apressadamente e tirou o bebê mais agitado dos braços da deusa. O pequeno, rindo, esfregou o rosto no peito de Aioria.

"Athena-sama… Isso é inacreditável… Não existe uma forma de devolvê-los à idade adulta?"

"Aioria… Acho que existe uma forma, mas vou precisar de algum tempo para isso. Não sei como está sendo para eles, mas acredito que ainda tenham um pouco da consciência de adulto… talvez. Mas, vendo Aioros, pode ser que estejam limitados à mente de criança mesmo…"

"Por favor, Athena-sama… Encontre um jeito de trazê-los de volta à idade adulta… Farei tudo que for necessário!"

"Eu vou tentar, Aioria… Mas, por enquanto, gostaria que vocês ficassem cuidando deles. É impossível para mim tornar a pessoa mais jovem; apenas retardar seu envelhecimento. Mas há uma forma de adiantarmos o envelhecimento, com um artefato especial criado por Cronos. Só preciso garantir que eles não irão envelhecer mais rápido depois de adultos…"

"Obrigado, Atena-sama. Eu vou torcer para que tudo dê certo… e vou cuidar do meu irmão."

"E, como discípulo, é minha obrigação cuidar de meu mestre", ofereceu-se Mu.

"Ei, eu vou ajudar, Mu", disse Dohko, sorrindo. "Ele é meu melhor amigo, tenho que me certificar de não entediá-lo! Ele precisa do rival para lutar, não concorda?"

Shion agarrou-se desesperadamente a Mu, desviando o olhar de Dohko. Mu fitou o veterano sem sorrir.

"Ele é um bebê, ele não pode lutar."

"Lógico que não, eu só estava brincando. Shion é tão ingênuo, sempre acredita! Ei, eu tenho uma ideia. Por que não fazemos isso junto com o Aioria? Assim vai ser mais fácil. E eles podem brincar juntos, o que acha, Aioria?"

"Hum… Não é uma má ideia. Nós também temos nossas obrigações, e meu irmão não gosta de ficar sozinho…"

"Então está decidido! Antes de tudo, vamos comprar tudo que precisamos para eles e depois ajeitamos um esquema para ficarem bem numa das casas. O que acham, Shion e Aioros?"

Aioros ria e balançava os bracinhos, enquanto Shion continuava agarrado ao peito de Mu.

* * *

Com berços, fraldas, brinquedos e inúmeros apetrechos adquiridos com o dinheiro dos três cavaleiros de ouro, Aioros e Shion foram instalados na casa de Leão, a mais bem conservada de todas. Aioria ainda conseguiu um antigo colchão de casal, que, junto com uma cerca, formava um amplo chiqueirinho aos bebês. Quando os colocaram ali, Shion suspirou e continuou apático, enquanto Aioros imediatamente tentou escapar da 'prisão'.

"Nada disso, niisan", explicou Aioria. "Tem que se comportar, pelo menos enquanto estiver nessa forma. Será que me entende? Não sei se eles entendem o que falamos ou não."

Aioros parou de tentar fugir e sentou-se junto a Shion, agora sério ou até bravo. Aioria deu-lhe um cafuné.

"Desculpe, nós precisamos arrumar as coisas pra vocês. Por enquanto, fiquem aqui e brinquem com os brinquedos. Não vamos demorar."

Aioria foi puxado por Mu, que tentava caminhar na direção de um dos quartos. Dohko já se dirigia para lá. O motivo era que os três, por cautela, haviam instalado algumas câmeras para a segurança dos meninos. Com isso, conseguiriam a resposta da maior pergunta, feita desde o salão do mestre. Correram para o quarto e começaram a olhar para a tela que mostrava tudo o que acontecia na sala.

Aioros havia se levantado e agora conversava algo com Shion, que balançava a cabeça de um lado ao outro, veementemente. Mas Aioros continuava a falar e a puxá-lo para cima. Shion cobriu os olhos, e Aioros desistiu de puxá-lo. Tentou andar, mas caiu, e começou a engatinhar imediatamente, na direção do trinco do chiqueirinho.

Naquela hora, Aioria tinha certeza de que seu irmão continuava com a mente de adulto, mas ficou em dúvida quando viu Aioros quebrar a cabeça, tentando desvendar a forma correta de abrir aquele trinco. Ele tentou e tentou, por vários minutos, até que Shion soltou um suspiro e engatinhou até ele. Com quase nenhum esforço, abriu o trinco. Aioros, voltando a sorrir, segurou o braço de Shion e puxou-o para fora do colchão, para o desespero do grande mestre.

"Tenho que devolvê-los pro chiqueirinho", apressou-se Aioria.

"Espere", interrompeu Dohko. "Você não está curioso, Aioria? Não quer ver no que aqueles dois vão se meter?"

"Eu só estou preocupado com a segurança deles."

"Eu também", concordou Mu. "Não duvido que meu mestre saiba se comportar, mas o Aioros definitivamente não é normal!"

"Ora", respondeu Dohko, num tom calmo. "Ele é um bom garoto. Aposto que ele está ansioso pra voltar a lutar por Athena, como um dia fez, há tantos anos… Vamos apenas observar o que eles fazem. Só assim saberemos se eles continuam os mesmos ou não…"

A dupla de bebês saiu engatinhando pela casa, olhando para os lados, como se procurassem algo. A casa de Aioria era simples como as dos demais cavaleiros de ouro, tendo apenas o suficiente para suprir as necessidades do corpo e do espírito. A pouca decoração era quase toda inspirada na própria deusa Athena, com poucas exceções. Uma delas era um antigo relógio de pêndulo, que Aioria ganhara de um servo já havia falecido. Aioros parou bem do lado e apontou, balbuciando alguma coisa com animação. Shion respondeu com outro balbucio e um sinal de negação.

"Isso é língua dos bebês?", comentou Mu. "Meu mestre pareceu entender o que o Aioros disse, mas eu não consegui entender…"

"É porque você não é um bebê, oras", respondeu Dohko, sorrindo calmamente. "Mas eles não são simples bebês. Havia um monte de coisas em volta deles, mas os dois foram direto para o relógio… Me parece que eles estão fazendo um trabalho muito sério e focado, com metas estabelecidas, não?"

"Mestre ancião, eles só pararam e apontaram para o relógio…"

"Mais importante que isso, espero que eles não estejam pensando em fazer nenhuma besteira com aquele relógio", reclamou Aioria. "Ele é valioso, não quero os dois tentando escalá-lo ou algo do tipo…"

"Meu mestre não faria isso!"

Mas Shion foi o primeiro a por as mãos no relógio, que chegou a balançar um pouco. Aioros tentou subir em cima dele, numa clara tentativa de fazer um pilar humano e alcançar o puxador da porta que protegia o pêndulo. O relógio balançou mais, e Aioria disparou para a sala, desesperado. Chegou a poucos segundos de deter a perigosa queda. Seu coração batia acelerado, mais pelas crianças do que pelo tesouro. Catou os dois bebês e carregou-os por debaixo do braço de volta para o cercado.

"O que pensam que estão fazendo? Niisan, porque tentou morrer esmagado por um relógio?"

Desesperado, Aioros balançou os bracinhos e apontou para o relógio. Infelizmente, Aioria não conseguia entender nenhum de seus balbucios. Dohko aproximou-se, rindo.

"Provavelmente eles só estavam tentando treinar com o que tinham de disposição. Devíamos oferecer um treinamento de cavaleiro para eles."

Shion negou com a cabeça, enquanto Aioros comemorou. Confuso Dohko insistiu:

"Vocês precisam chegar a um acordo sobre o que querem…"

Mu aproximou-se afastando Dohko de perto.

"Nada disso, mestre ancião. Eles são só bebês."

"Então treinos versão pré-escolar!"

"Não. Precisamos entender o que eles querem. Pode ser uma mensagem… Depois de ver os dois colaborando para abrir o relógio, não consigo parar de pensar que existe um significado mais profundo nas ações dos dois…"

"Ora, existe um meio muito fácil de descobrir isso", respondeu Dohko. "Venha, Aioros."

Dohko pegou o bebê e carregou-o até o relógio de Aioria. Aioros, com muito esforço, abriu a porta e olhou fixamente para o pêndulo. Mu e Aioria também se aproximaram e observaram o comportamento do bebê. O que haveria por trás daquela travessura? Uma mensagem?

Aioros agarrou o pêndulo e segurou-o com as duas mãos. Em seguida, começou a brincar com ele, sem qualquer objetivo claro. Mu suspirou:

"Exatamente como imaginava… Quer saber? Vamos meter um cadeado no cercadinho e deixar os dois brincando até que Athena-sama descubra como reverter isso… Se existe uma mensagem, eu prefiro descobri-la sem que nenhum acidente ocorra com eles. Não quero que meu mestre se machuque nesse período…"

"Está bem", concordou Dohko. "Mas ainda acho que eles têm alguma mensagem especial para nos dar. Me parecem muito mais maduros do que bebês da idade deles…"

"Deve ser impressão sua, mestre ancião", sugeriu Aioria. "Veja, o grande mestre Shion-sama está chupando dedo…"

E era verdade. Sentado no chão, Shion agora chupava o polegar, completamente alheio ao seu entorno. Aioros, por sua vez, lutava contra o cadeado. Em seguida, engatinhou até Aioria e abriu a boca.

"O que foi, niisan?"

"Vai ver ele quer mostrar os dentes", chutou Dohko.

"Ele ainda não tem dentes", observou Mu.

Só depois de alguns segundos perceberam que Aioros estava faminto, e que Shion chupava o dedo para disfarçar o desconforto.

* * *

Depois de se atrapalharem com as instruções do leite, com a água, com a temperatura da mamadeira, com as cadeirinhas de bebê e com os babadores, os três adultos descansaram em torno da mesa, enquanto os bebês avidamente sugavam o leite. Shion bebeu tudo rapidamente, soltando um aliviado suspiro ao final, e Aioros deixou um pouco. Aioria estava para tirar as mamadeiras de ambos, quando o pequeno Sagitário não permitiu. Mais uma vez, Dohko interveio:

"Deixe-o! Ele deve ter outro plano em mente."

"Eu conheço esse olhar dele. Ele deve ter um plano, mas com certeza não é nada bom."

"Bem, a cozinha não vai ficar mais bagunçada do que já está. Tenha paciência e observe…"

"Talvez ele queira mamar ainda", ponderou Mu.

Aioros balbuciou algo para Shion, que balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

"É um plano!", concluiu Dohko.

"Não acredito…", comentou Mu.

Shion voltou-se aos adultos e apontou repetidamente para baixo.

"Mestre, o senhor quer descer?"

Com mais um gesto afirmativo, Shion teve o seu pedido atendido e desceu, para a satisfação de Aioros. Em seguida, engatinhou até o armário com as gavetas dos talheres e apoiou ambas as mãos nas portas, olhando para cima.

"O que ele quer?", perguntou Aioria, mesmo sabendo que os colegas não possuíam a resposta.

"Pode ser um monte de coisas… O pote de leite, as frutas, o cereal…", considerou Mu.

Um esguicho de leite cruzou a cozinha e caiu exatamente sobre a cabeça de Shion. Aioria rapidamente arrancou a mamadeira das mãos do irmão.

"Não, niisan! Você está molhando o chão e o Shion!"

Mas Aioros, revoltado, brigou e esperneou sem parar. Shion, por sua vez, não parecia irritado com o colega. De pé, apoiado no armário, apontava para cima, e foi quando Dohko percebeu e tirou de cima do armário um pequeno relógio despertador.

"É isto aqui, Shion?"

Shion balançou a cabeça afirmativamente várias vezes e estendeu os bracinhos. Recebeu o relógio de Dohko e mostrou-o para Aioros, contente. Este também parou de reclamar e comemorou junto com o amigo.

"Então é esse o plano", explicou Mu. "Aioros estava tentando acertar o leite no relógio para desequilibrá-lo… E então meu mestre o pegaria no lado de baixo. Ei, mestre ancião, tinha mesmo razão…"

"Não disse? Esses dois estão mesmo planejando algo com o relógio… Ou então apenas mandar uma mensagem para nós."

"Um relógio… Relógio significa tempo… Eles querem mandar alguma mensagem relacionada ao tempo? Significa então que eles sabem que são adultos transformados em bebês?"

"É possível…"

Com um balbucio, Aioros chamou Aioria e tapou os olhos. Shion imitou seu gesto, indicando que queriam comunicar algo.

"Fechar os olhos… ir atrás do relógio…", ponderou Aioria, "isso só pode significar uma coisa: eles querem dormir!"

"Sei não", comentou Mu, "que jeito mais esquisito de pedir para ir dormir."

"Vocês querem ir dormir?", perguntou Dohko.

Ambos negaram com as cabeças e voltaram a cobrir os olhos.

"Tempo, olhos fechados…", pensou Mu, "ou relógio e olhos fechados… ou tempo e sono, ou relógio e sono… Mas eles não querem dormir… Ah, espere! Crianças muito pequenas, quando querem se esconder, cobrem os olhos! E relógio pode ser para contagem de tempo! Vocês querem brincar de esconde esconde?"

Mais uma negação. Shion fez mais um gesto, de como se estivesse se espreguiçando.

"O senhor está com sono agora, mestre?", perguntou Mu.

Shion negou, deixando-os mais encucados.

"Se não é sono, faz parte da mensagem… relógio, olhos fechados, espreguiçar… acordar? Vocês querem ficar acordados até mais tarde?"

Aioros afirmou com a cabeça, enquanto Shion negou.

"Ei, entrem em um acordo aí…"

Shion então mexeu no relógio, desajustando-o inteiro, até conseguir soar o alarme. Quando o fez, sorriu e mostrou o aparelho aos adultos.

"Relógio, alarme, olhos fechados, espreguiçar… Não é dormir… quer dizer acordar!"

Os bebês assentiram, contentes.

"Acordar! Essa é a mensagem!", concluiu Mu, satisfeito.

"Mas o que eles querem dizer com acordar? Talvez eles achem que, se dormirem, acordarão adultos."

"Se fosse assim, teriam pedido para dormir", replicou Dohko.

"Então não é acordar?"

Aioros e Shion entreolharam-se e soltaram um desanimado suspiro. Em seguida, balbuciaram alguma coisa e, ao mesmo tempo, caíram de quatro e saíram engatinhando de volta para a sala, ignorando os adultos. Aioria observou-os voltar para o cercadinho.

"Não sei não… Mas acho que eles perderam a esperança de nós entendermos…", comentou Aioria.

"Ahn… meu mestre continua com o relógio…"

"Bem, deixem-nos. Logo Athena-sama encontrará uma forma de trazê-los de volta, e então entenderemos."

Aioria olhou para o chão, no local onde Aioros estivera sentado. E encontrou ali um pouquinho de cocô, escapado do canto da fralda. Suspirou mais uma vez. Dohko riu:

"Tudo que entra precisa sair por algum lugar! Bem, vou começar a preparar o banho dos meninos. Querendo ou não, já está ficando tarde, e logo eles terão que dormir. Devo fazer uma cachoeira na banheira para ficar mais divertido."

"Pode deixar que eu preparo os banhos, Dohko", ofereceu-se Aioria.

Afinal, não precisava de um bebê idoso fazendo loucuras em sua casa. Contudo, Dohko insistiu em participar da 'brincadeira'.

* * *

Shion quase chorou quando Mu tirou-lhe o relógio na hora do banho, assim como Aioros. Dohko tentou acalmá-los com a pior ideia possível:

"Ora, vocês não deveriam chorar por causa de um relógio. Vocês são cavaleiros! Deveriam relaxar e aproveitar a hora do banho. Eu, por exemplo, em Rozan, sempre tomava um relaxante banho enquanto treinava golpes no rio."

Os olhinhos de Aioros imediatamente brilharam, e Aioria logo notou a intenção do irmão:

"Mestre ancião, não deveria ter dit…"

E a água espalhou-se com a forte espalmada de Aioros na banheira da casa de Leão, molhando todos. Shion, ao lado do coleguinha, irritou-se com a água nos olhos e revidou, com uma espalmada na direção de Aioros. Este achou que era uma brincadeira e iniciou uma guerra contra o outro bebê, para o desespero dos adultos.

Dohko riu, mas Mu e Aioria não achavam nada engraçado. Afinal, pretendiam dar um banho nos bebês, e não o oposto. Com um suspiro, Mu levantou-se.

"Mestre ancião, eu vou preparar as roupas dos dois. Pode terminar o banho do mestre Shion?"

"Claro!"

"Niisan", reclamou Aioria. "Estamos aqui para tomar banho, e não para fazer bagunça."

Aioros fitou o irmão por alguns segundos, riu e espalmou as duas mãos na água, deixando claro que não o obedeceria. Shion respondeu com mais água, e Dohko riu:

"Ora, Aioria, deixe os dois. Você não se lembra da sua infância, quando o Aioros brincava com você?"

"Bem… sim…"

"Eu já vivi 261 anos… Minha infância é tão distante que parece um sonho fugaz de manhã… Eu imagino que seja igual para o Shion. Deixe-os aproveitarem enquanto puderem… Afinal… A infância é uma das fases mais belas da vida…"

"Mestre ancião… Entendi. Talvez esteja sendo duro demais. Meu irmão sempre cuidou tão bem de mim, ele merece se divertir um pouco…"

"Ótimo. Agora que entramos em acordo… E então, meninos? Que tal fazerem um treinamento de cavaleiro pré-escolar na água comigo?!"

Aioros ergueu os braços, espalhando água, enquanto Shion negava com a cabeça.

"Mestre ancião, eles são bebês, não podem fazer um treino!"

"Ora, é só uma brincadeira, Aioria, é tranquilo. Certo, Shion?"

Shion continuou negando com a cabeça, mas parou ao ouvir alguns balbucios de Aioros. E os dois começaram a berrar, o que só piorava com o eco do banheiro. Ao mesmo tempo, golpeavam a água.

"Parem com isso!", reclamou Aioria. "Querem nos deixar surdos?"

"Nada como um bom grito para extrair a força do espírito", aprovou Dohko. "Muito bem, meninos! O próximo passo é reverter a queda da água deste balde!"

Aioros foi o primeiro a dar um soco na água que Dohko derramou na banheira, arrancando risadas do adulto. O pequeno ainda tentou mais algumas vezes, obviamente sem sucesso. Na vez do Shion, contudo, um pouco de poder psíquico foi usado, interrompendo a água do balde. Concentrado, o bebê controlou a massa de água no ar, que parecia uma bolha de de sabão com forma de ameba, até quase o teto.

"Parece que o mestre Shion ainda tem os antigos poderes", comentou Aioria.

"Sim, não podia esperar menos do que isso, vindo do Shion."

E, fechando o punho, Shion fez toda a água cair na cabeça de Dohko. Por fim, riu, satisfeito.

"Parece… que ele se lembra de mim. Não é legal? Só o seu melhor amigo pra fazer essas coisas com você, mesmo quando bebê!"

Aioria suspirou e tirou Aioros da água.

"Agora já chega. Não entendo esses bebês. Primeiro parecem fazer um plano, depois querem dizer algo, mas agora só ficam brincando? É muito pra minha cabeça por hoje. Vou prepará-los para dormir."

"Ei, não sei como o Aioros conseguiu criar um mal humorado como você, deixe o Aioros se divertir mais."

"Nada disso, já está tarde, e meu irmão não vai sossegar até deitar na cama. O melhor e fazermos isso cedo para não acabarmos acordados até a madrugada."

"Que nada, você vai ver, ele vai brincar tanto que vai dormir num passe de mágica."

"Crianças são movidas a pilhas nucleares, mestre ancião. E agora que sei que o mestre Shion pode usar os poderes, não quero nem imaginar os acidentes que pode causar na banheira."

"Ora, eles se lembram de ser adultos."

"Como você sabe?"

"Não sei. Intuição?"

"Ah… Vamos sair, vamos."

Aioros agarrou alegremente a toalha e imediatamente começou a se esfregar nela, desajeitado. Aioria surpreendeu-se com a autonomia do irmão: teria mesmo a mentalidade de adulto? Mas logo em seguida, o bebê começou a morder a ponta da toalha, convencendo-o do contrário.

* * *

Após várias brincadeiras, Aioros ajeitou-se sob o cobertor e finalmente aquietou-se. Shion já estava dormindo há duas horas, enrolado em um monte de cobertores e com o despertador do lado. Aioria olhou para o relógio da parede: duas horas da madrugada. Pouco antes da meia noite, recebera um mensageiro dizendo que Athena conseguira achar um meio de torná-los adultos de novo e que o faria logo de manhã, com todos descansados. Era bom, pois sentia um cansaço digno de pós-guerra.

Voltou para a sala e encontrou os dois companheiros caídos no sofá. Havia reservado um quarto para os dois, mas, aparentemente, haviam se contentado com o primeiro lugar macio que encontraram. Sentou-se na poltrona e apoiou os pés em uma banqueta.

"Aioros dormiu?", perguntou Mu, sonolento.

"Sim… Só faltam nós. Não querem ir dormir na cama?"

"Estou muito cansado para caminhar até a cama. Vou ficar aqui esta noite."

"Eu praticamente tomei banho com os meninos", comentou Dohko. "Não preciso tomar outro, não é? Bem, acho que eu vou dormir. Boa noite, garotos!"

Dohko ergueu os pés para cima e impulsionou-os para baixo, projetando o corpo para frente. Com um bocejo, desapareceu no corredor.

"É impressão minha ou ele tem mais energia que a gente?", perguntou Aioria.

"Tem."

"Que inveja."

"Eu quero dormir, mas não consigo parar de pensar no que os meninos queriam dizer com o relógio…

"Sobre acordar?"

"Sim… O relógio, o ato de acordar… Eles também gritaram durante o banho… Isso não é um comportamento digno de meu mestre, que é mais tímido. Eu sinto que existe alguma mensagem…"

"Sabe, Mu… Estou tão cansado que eu só penso em deixar para saber depois que eles voltarem a ser adultos. Eu devia ir pra minha cama agora…"

Mas Aioria não se mexeu do lugar e ficou em silêncio. Mu também acabou dormindo logo em seguida, com preguiça de ir para o quarto. O sofá da casa de Aioria era bastante confortável, afinal…

Começou a sonhar com Aioros e Shion bebês estragando os relógios do quadro de Dali e depois fugindo para uma banheira gigante, onde Dohko os ajudou, em uma viagem de navio. Quando voltaram ao templo de Leão, depois de várias peripécias, os bebês exibiram os relógios furtados e ligaram seus altíssimos alarmes.

Alarmes que pareciam muito reais para um simples sonho. Abriu os olhos e percebeu que havia mesmo um alarme tocando. Mu já se sentava no sofá. Que horas eram? Cinco da manhã. Levantaram-se e foram direto para a fonte do irritante barulho.

Shion e Aioros, de pé dentro do berço, seguravam com força o despertador tocando, enquanto balbuciavam palavras incompreensíveis e engatinhavam em círculos dentro do berço. Estupefato, Aioria ficou observando a cena, com a sensação de que ainda estava dentro de seu absurdo sonho.

"Mestre! Aioros! O que estão fazendo?"

"Sei não… Isso está até parecendo um ritual de alguma seita esquisita."

"Mestre… devolva o relógio…"

Mas Shion recusou veementemente, e não havia coragem no discípulo para arrancar algo de seu mestre. Aioria pensou em deixá-los lá e ir dormir na casa de Shaka, de tão exausto que estava. Aparentemente, o som também não chegava ao quarto de Dohko, que dormia tranquilamente. Ótimo. No dia seguinte, ele cuidaria dos meninos. Deu meia volta.

"Aonde vai, Aioria?"

"Vou dormir no meu quarto. Acho que, se eu fechar a porta, consigo dormir."

"Não vai tirar isso deles?"

"Não. Como diz o mestre ancião, deixe eles aproveitarem a infância seja lá como for. Eu desisto."

Mu ainda hesitou um pouco, mas acabou por desistir e foi para seu respectivo quarto.

* * *

Aioria e Mu ainda estavam sonolentos quando foram ao salão do mestre no dia seguinte. Dohko carregava os dois bebês, descansado e cheio de energia. Saori já os aguardavam, com uma pedra vermelha em mãos. Kiki também estava presente.

"Bom dia, mestre ancião, Aioria e Mu. Como esses dois passaram o dia?"

"Eles se divertiram tudo o que tinham direito, Athena-sama", respondeu Dohko, sorrindo. "Brincaram com um relógio, fizeram um treino pré-escolar de cavaleiro na banheira e até tentaram nos contar alguma história engraçada, mas pena que não conseguimos entender."

"É mesmo? Estou vendo que se dedicaram muito a eles. Estão prontos para voltar a serem adultos?"

"Sim", respondeu Aioria, com pressa.

"Muito bem… Descobri como usar corretamente este artefato. Está na hora de ter de volta dois dos meus maiores protetores. Primeiro, o grande mestre Shion…"

Dohko delicadamente passou Shion para os braços de Saori, que apoiou o artefato sobre a barriguinha do antigo cavaleiro. Queimando o cosmos, ela resolveu trazê-lo para a mesma idade do corpo de Dohko, que era dezoito anos. E Shion, coberto pelo poder da deusa e de Cronos, começou a crescer. À medida que foi aumentando, Saori foi se ajoelhando por causa do peso e colocando-o de pé. E, de um pequenino bebê, tornou-se um musculoso jovem, tal como na antiga Guerra Santa.

Shion checou o corpo nu e recebeu um manto para cobri-lo. Diante de Athena, ajoelhou-se.

"Athena-sama… Não tenho palavras para descrever a gratidão que sinto por ter me trazido de volta. Juro que corresponderei à sua dádiva e a protegerei com a minha vida."

"Shion… obrigada por sua lealdade. Apenas estou contente que esteja de volta."

"Devo tudo à senhorita…"

Kiki saiu do lado da deusa e veio para a frente de Shion.

"É você! Você é o mestre do mestre Mu!"

"Você sabe quem eu sou", respondeu Shion, gentil. "Mas quem é você?"

"Eu sou Kiki! Sou discípulo do mestre Mu!"

Shion sorriu e apoiou a mão na cabeça do garoto.

"Ora… Então você é a mais nova geração… Temos muito a conversar."

"Sim! Quero saber como o mestre Mu era quando criança!"

"Vamos conversar mais depois, Kiki. Será um prazer."

Shion levantou-se e não se importou de ter o pulso agarrado pelo aprendiz, que queria se assegurar de que o mestre do mestre não fugiria de todas as suas perguntas. Saori prosseguiu:

"Agora… É a vez de outro cavaleiro, também muito especial."

Aioros já estava com os braços esticados na direção de Saori, rindo e tentando pronunciar o nome da deusa. Ela o pegou nos braços, e o bebê abraçou-a afetuosamente, tendo, como recompensa, uma carícia na cabeça. O processo com a pedra repetiu-se, e Aioros cresceu até retornar à mesma idade de quando havia morrido. Assim como Shion, ajoelhou-se, mas esqueceu-se de cobrir com o manto.

"Athena-sama! Muito obrigado por ter me trazido de volta… É mesmo diferente retornar na frente de uma garota crescida, quando na minha épora era só um bebê… Mas não estou reclamando! Está linda."

"Obrigada, Aioros. Você salvou minha vida quando eu ainda era uma criança… Sou eu que devo agradecer."

Aioria, corado, rapidamente cobriu o irmão com o manto. Aioros levantou-se, e uma pequena roda de conversa formou-se no salão. Mu suspirou.

"Que bom, estou aliviado. Não vou dizer que foi fácil… E também… Não sabia realmente o que esses dois estavam querendo nos dizer com o negócio do relógio."

"Essa é uma boa pergunta", concordou Dohko. "Ficamos tão curiosos. Ei, Shion, afinal, qual era a grande questão com o relógio?"

"Ah…", respondeu Shion, sem conseguir evitar que o rosto corasse. "Preciso mesmo dizer? Não era nada importante, e… fico envergonhado de dizer na frente da deusa…"

"Eu não ligo", disse Aioros, sorrindo. "Mas vocês com certeza vão tirar sarro da gente pelo resto de nossas vidas… Acontece que nós nos lembrávamos vagamente de sermos adultos e de nossas vidas como cavaleiros… Mas muito vagamente. E, ao mesmo tempo, nossos cérebros voltaram ao intelecto de bebês. Isso significa que tudo era muito confuso para nós… nossas memórias de cavaleiros, bem vagas, nosso modo de pensar de bebê... Isso acabou resultando no plano com o relógio."

"Mas afinal, niisan, o que diabos vocês queriam? Ficaram soando o alarme e andando em volta do relógio como se estivessem fazendo um ritual esquisito."

"Pois é… É um pouco ritual. Nós conversamos entre nós e lembramos algumas coisas: nós já tínhamos sido adultos, nós sabíamos que usávamos um poder mágico chamado cosmos, nós sabíamos que o cosmos é capaz de realizar milagres. Então, para que pudéssemos voltar a ser adultos, precisávamos de um milagre… precisávamos do cosmos. Mas nós não sabíamos o que precisávamos fazer para 'despertar' o cosmos. Por isso achamos que conseguiríamos isso usando um despertador!"

Aioros soltou uma sonora risada, enquanto os demais perguntavam: 'tivemos tanto trabalho por causa disso?!'.

Saori não conteve um riso.

"Que bonitinhos! Queria ter visto isso."

"Algo me diz que meu irmão e os outros, não… Mas agora está tudo bem! Somos adultos de novo e não vamos mais dar trabalho para os nossos colegas!"

"Eu não vou dar", disse Shion. "Não sei quanto a você."

"Ah, qual é, mestre Shion! Eu te disse, você era um bebê muito medroso! Explorar o mundo é algo natural para crianças! E agora que voltei, quero me divertir um pouco por aí! Espero que o Shura aceite andar pelo bom e velho Santuário hoje à tarde! Até mais, pessoal! Com licença, minha querida deusa!"

Shion soltou um sonoro suspíro.

"Bem que podia ter um artefato para deixar esse doido mais maduro…"

"Ei, mestre Shion", chamou Kiki.

"Ah, é… Com licença, amigos. Agora quero passar um tempo para conhecer o meu discípulo indireto, o Kiki. Com licença, Athena-sama."

Depois de Shion partir com um animado Kiki agarrado ao seu braço, Saori fitou os três cavaleiros 'babás'.

"Vocês fizeram um ótimo trabalho. O que pretendem fazer agora?"

"Quero férias, Athena-sama", disse Aioria.

"Eu também", concordou Mu.

"Tudo bem, vocês merecem. Aproveitem o descanso."

Dohko restou no salão do mestre e riu.

"Esses jovens se cansam só por cuidar de dois baixinhos!"

"E o que você pretende fazer agora, mestre ancião?"

"Eu? Ora, a vida é um grande presente, Athena-sama! Primeiro vou dar uma boa olhada neste velho Santuário, então passarei um bom tempo conversando com o Shion, depois quero visitar Shunrei em Rozan, e então quem sabe pensar em participar os jogos em homenagem à deusa neste ano e arrastar o Shion para eles também! Há muito o que fazer, e a vida é curta!"

"Mesmo que ela dure mais de dois séculos?"

"Com certeza! Eu ainda tenho um espírito jovem, Athena-sama. Com licença."

Saori observou o último cavaleiro descer as escadas, contente por tê-los trazido de volta. Dohko tinha razão: eles eram jovens demais. Todos eles.

* * *

 **FIM**


End file.
